Wondering Why
by Jennipher Dance Raquet
Summary: A slash fic. I'm quite new to this category (but a legend in the *NSYNC one..with no false modesty involved!) So, I wrote this. Please r/r and tell me if you want ch.2 or not. I didn't see any Friends slash fics here, so I took the liberty, with my fave p
1. Default Chapter

My very very first Friend's fic. I'm a *NSYNC/BSB person. More *NSYNC than bsb, but oh well. and now I'm babbling. Okay.  
  
WARNING: This is slash! I don't know how many slash Friends fics there are, but since I didn't see any, I thought I'd contribute. I don't care if you flame me, if you're immature enough to flame me, your opinion doesn't matter. constructive critisism is okay. if you don't like slash (and just so you know, if you don't, slash is m/m or f/f stuff) be gone.  
  
==  
  
"And that's why I like *her*!" Joey exclaimed triumphantly, showing Chandler his poster of Yasmine Bleeth.  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes. "I think you need more than 'she has a nice rack' for reasons, Joe."  
  
Joey glanced at his picture. "Do I really?"  
  
"No, I just said that for my health." Chandler sighed and rolled his eyes. "Isn't there anything else to do?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "We could play foosball."  
  
"Ooh, that sounds like fun. Just let me get my yawn-catcher first." Chandler waved his hands at the foosball table.  
  
Joey frowned. "Hey man, what's up with you? You're more cranky now than usual."  
  
"Ah, I'm just tired." Chandler sighed, getting up to go to his room. At least he doesn't know the real reason. he thought, flopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. How can I tell him? How?  
  
=  
  
"Hey y'all! What's new?" Chandler came into Monica and Rachel's apartment.  
  
"Oh, hey Chandler! Want some cookies? I just baked them..." Monica held out a plate to him.  
  
"Well, okay, I guess I could use some chocolate cheer..." he reached for one.  
  
"Ah ah ah, over the sink!" Monica backed up. "We don't want any crummies hanging around, do we?"  
  
Chandler just looked at her. "No, we certainly don't." He said, and sat on the couch.  
  
Phoebe turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I...I still haven't told him..." Chandler sighed.  
  
"You haven't?" Rachel came out of her room. "But you promised to do it this week!"  
  
"I promised to take out the trash this week." He gave her a pointed look. She made a face and went on fixing her hair.  
  
"Come on Chandler, how is he going to know if you don't tell him?" Monica sat beside him and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Exactly." He said. "He just doesn't have to know."  
  
"You have to tell him!" Phoebe said. "You would like to know if your best friend was in love with you."  
  
"No, no I wouldn't!" He protested. "I would freak! I am totally freaking out! You know, I'm kinda sorry I told you guys, cause at least when only I knew no one bugged me to tell him!"  
  
"I knew." Phoebe said nonchalantly, turning her cookie into crummies, to Monica's horror.  
  
Chandler looked at her. "What?" he sighed.  
  
"I knew you loved him before you told us." She said. "It was obvious. Come on Chandler, look beyond the obvious." She said matter-of-factly, and got up for a drink.  
  
He stood up, freaking out. "What? How did you know? Am I just sending out psychic waves or something?"  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe jumped up and down by the fridge. "I sooo knew you knew you wanted to tell me before anyone else!"  
  
Chandler gave Monica a Look, and she shrugged at him.  
  
"Can you explain, please?" He sighed to Phoebe.  
  
"Of course. Come on, Rachel noticed too. And Ross thought you were acting sort of strange...like when Joey gets a new girlfriend, you get depressed and won't talk to her and get really commentary and cranky. And you watch him all the time. It's in your eyes when you look at him or talk to him." Phoebe sat back down in the white chair.  
  
"Yes! I see it too!" Rachel called.  
  
"Does the whole world know?!" Chandler called out in frustration.  
  
"Tell me, tell me!" a new voice joined them. Joey hopped in and sat beside Monica and looked up and Chandler. "Are you telling stories?"  
  
Chandler just looked at him. "Yes." He said in a moment. "Once upon a time...this guy fell in love with his friend, and it could never happen between them, so he fell into a deep depression and remained so, freakily ever after."  
  
"I never heard that one before..." Joey said, turning to the tv. Chandler looked at the girls and sighed. They sighed.  
  
=  
  
"Hey buddy, guess who's a date with the girl from the copy place!" Joey jumped in, where Chandler and Phoebe were watching tv.  
  
"If it's not you, this game has absolutely no point." Chandler said.  
  
Joey blinked. "It's me." He said.  
  
"Oh. Well then. Carry on!" Chandler gave an extravagant wave of the arm and fixated his eyes to the tv screen.  
  
"I got a date with the girl from the copy place!" Joey said again, excitedly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Chandler said. "Say it fourteen more times, we didn't hear you the first!"  
  
"Hey man, what's your problem?" Joey said.  
  
"Nothing. Just...nothing." Chandler sighed and got up to go to his room. He went across the hallway and into the apartment. He brushed his hands through his short hair, breathing deeply. "Not a big thing." He said to himself. "So he has a date. So most of his dates end up with him in bed with some random girl. So I have to see them in the morning. So what? So it will just happen several hundred more times. Damn it, why can't I just tell him? I should just tell him? How about a letter? Dear Joey, I'm in love with you. I know I'm a guy and you're a guy but I just can't help it. Maybe I am gay after all, who really cares at this point? When I see your eyes I just...I just..." Chandler had to stop in mid sentence as he turned around by the door.  
  
Joey was standing there, a stricken look on his face.  
  
Deadly silence.   
  
"Signed, the girl from the copy place!" Chandler said quickly, trying for some kind of save.  
  
"I...Uh...I have to go." Joey turned, and ran out of the door, and down the stairs.  
  
Chandler just stood there, the aftermath of his crush finding out finally hitting him 150/m and hour and smacking right to his heart. He ran to the window to see Joey walk down the block, and around the corner.  
  
"What now?" Chandler said softly to himself. "Why? Why did it have to be you Joey, why? And why did you have to find out..."  
  
==  
  
Hey people! I'm sorry if you don't like this, but if you do please let me know so I can formulate a chapter two!  



	2. 

Wondering Why chapter 2  
  
Thanks to all you guys who encouraged this! Go sit on a tack to all of you who flamed me. Ya know, a simple *civil* review would have gotten the point across!!  
  
==  
  
"Oh my god, what do I do now??" Chandler was moaning as he retold his tale of how he saw Joey behind him.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine eventually." Phoebe said.  
  
"Fine! Eventually! I don't need eventually, I need now!" he said.  
  
"Uh...Chandler." A voice came from the doorway. Chandler stood up to see Joey.   
  
"Uh...what?" he swallowed.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"See, I told you!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Good luck Chandler." Monica and Rachel mumbled.  
  
Chandler slowly followed Joey across the hall to his apartment. Joey sat down on the couch, and motioned for his friend to sit as well. Chandler sat.  
  
"Well...I think you'd better explain to me what I heard." Joey said slowly. "I know I'm dumb, okay? But...I just think you should explain it to me. And don't leave anything out."  
  
"Well...I...okay." Chandler sighed. "Well...I...I'm in love with you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just am." He sighed, trying to make himself understand as well. "I realized it a few months ago...and I wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd hate me..."  
  
"Well, I don't hate you, I couldn't hate you. You're my best friend. But...I think we should...you know..."  
  
"Get on the same level?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I would never...never try to force you into anything. Really. I'm not sure I want to do anything. I just..."  
  
"What *do* you want to do?"  
  
"Um...Well...I was hoping, maybe...Just...hold your hand, like this." He sneaked his hand across the coushin between them and grasped Joey's hand firmly.  
  
Joey looked surprised, but said nothing.  
  
"And once or twice, I thought about...kissing you...like this..." Chandler leaned over, and slowly brought his soft lips to the other man's, and led him into a long, passionate kiss. They just sat there, kissing for about five mintues, when Joey pulled away.  
  
"Wha...what was that?" he managed.  
  
"I don't know...but it felt good." Chandler said.  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
"Come on." Chandler grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"In here." He pulled Joey into his bedroom.  
  
~  
Oo-ooh!  
  
  



End file.
